trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby's Rules of Partying
"Ruby's Rules of Partying" is episode 12 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "While the BFFL are busy trying to follow Ruby's party rules, Snarf - disguised as cute troll Gravel - crashes Jasper's party. Someone tell Snarf it's not a costume party. Going goo-goo for Gravel, Ruby splits up the group, a perfect chance for Simon to make a guest appearance The girlz need to kiss and make-up if they ever want to get back to the party, No Simons Allowed." Synopsis The night of Jasper’s party has come and Ruby is spazzing while out on her lawn, Simon elects Snarf to follow the trolls. On the car ride over, Ruby lays out her rules for what they should do: Don’t initiate contact, don’t hang out with “losers”, and focus on being mysterious and interesting. Onyx declares these rules to be outdated and Amethyst also has misgivings, but Ruby insists that sacrifices should be made for the sake of party appearances, even if one should ignore their crushes. She then has her father stop the car some distance from away as she doesn’t want to risk anyone seeing her dad dropping them off. They finally arrive at Jasper’s home and Ruby reminds them to follow her rules. Snarf likewise has trailed them but after pointing out how he’ll stand out, Simon spells him to look like a troll-dog. Inside the house, Coral insinuates that the BFFL have crashed the party, mocking how the invitations are written in crayon. Jasper, however, declares this is how he made them and invites the trolls inside. Rock wanders over and Ruby pretends to be aloof, then walks away to mingle. She spies Dog-Snarf coming in and is immediately enchanted by his disguise. Coral wants to claim him for her own and in the tug of war between them, both girls crash into the refreshment tables. Snarf quickly escapes and Simon agrees to give him something else to wear. The troll girls, both a mess, hold an impromptu spell-off. Ruby throws a drool spell that misses Coral and strikes Flint. She is then distracted by the “hot troll” entering the room and gets zapped by Coral into having afro hair, sending her running outside. Her friends find her hiding in the bushes, ashamed of her hair and wanting to go home. They tell her it isn’t such a bad look and that, rather than seek revenge against Coral, she should ignore it and just have fun. She agrees to this. Back inside, however, she finds Coral talking to the “hottie” from earlier, though she quickly wanders off to find “her” missing dog. When Ruby sees the mystery boy heading her way, she acts "interesting" (which is simply looking like she isn’t paying attention) and convinces Sapphire to join in her acting. She doesn’t seem to attract his attention but neither troll notices when he slips something out of Sapphire’s bag. Ruby then decides that she must act “mysterious” instead. The troll-boy wanders over to the refreshments table and pours something into the punch bowl then stuffs his shirt with food before wandering off. He’s once again ignored Ruby’s attempts to interest him. With lipstick, the boy draws a face on Onyx’s shirt and slips the makeup into Topaz’s bag. Ruby has become fed up with him. Just after he untiees Coal’s shoelace, Ruby steps infront of him to which he admits she startled him before walking away, leaving her outraged as to why her rules haven’t worked. Coal spies Amethyst across the room and turns to approach her, but stumbles on his laces. Luckily, she catches him, which Ruby is aghast by. She finds the other girls also breaking her “rules”; Sapphire talking to the “geek” Alabaster while Topaz and Onyx are conversing with Jasper and Flint. She calls them for a meeting in the bathroom and questions them about their actions. Topaz points out she wanted to help Jasper make new punch as someone dumped salt into the other bowl; Onyx defends that Flint is a good conversationalist except for the drool spell “someone” cast on him. When Ruby tells Sapphire she shouldn’t be speaking to nerdy Alabaster, Amethysts says they should speak to whomever they wish because it makes them happy. Ruby insists that the rules are most important. Even over friendship which doesn’t sit well with the rest. The mystery boy wanders into the kitchen and starts a conversation with Simon out of the freezer, revealing himself to be Snarf in his new disguise. Simon is content with his work, but insists he must drive a wedge between the girls and hands him a spell bead. Back in the living room, Onyx discovers the graffiti on her back and, judging by the smell to be Topaz’s favorite, blames her for the tag. Sapphire also finds her hairspray to be inside of Amethyst purse to which she replies by calling her selfish. Ruby tells them they should have followed her rules and when they mock her hair, she spells the others to have the same look. Boy-Snarf watches it all unfold. The party has become very tense as the girls stand around, not talking to each other. To break the mood, Jasper turns to Flint for help, and the troll’s music actually gets them all relaxed, even the arguing troll girls. Snarf sees this as a troublesome factor and quickly spells Flint’s guitar, making his music sound terrible. Jasper snaps at him and Flint storms off, telling the host troll to make his own music. Onyx takes offense when Ruby and Topaz insult the song and the girls turn to spell beads until Jasper steps in, afraid they’ll ruin his parents’ house. They take it outside. Ruby again brings up how no one would follow her rules and when they declare it dumb to obey her made-up protocols, she reveals they actually came from a book she’d found on her front lawn. This further aggravates the others that she wanted them to obey someone else’s trash. They all declare that they no longer wish to be friends and will make it offical by casting a spell to dissolve BFFL. Simon’s cackling interrupts them. Thanks to their wicked thoughts towards one another, they’ve broken the spell of his imprisonment. Realizing it’s their separation that has done this, the trolls chant for “BFFL” as a way to reconnect the Magic of the Five. They send Simon and Snarf right back to their prison (and undo all the previous hair spells) and discover the “rule book” was planted by Simon to instigate quelling. Despite his attempt to break them up, the trolls decide that friendship is the most important rule there is. Back at the party, Jasper apologizes to Flint and returns his guitar, though he’d still like some music with a beat. Onyx offers her assistance and walks off with Flint. Topaz then walks up and points out to Jasper that they are color coordinated which he approves of. Everyone is having a better time now, except for Ruby who stands alone. She’s approached by Rock who compliments her hair (in his own simple way) which makes her night. Spell Moment * Get to the Point Spell Spells Used *'Heart of vengeance, dark as dawn, eject this oaf upon their lawn' **User: Simon **Result: Frees Snarf from the Hidden Realm and into Ruby's backyard pool *'Even though this mutt's a brute, summon the magic to make him cute' **User: Simon **Result: Disguises Snarf as a poodle *'If from the party, Snarf runs and cries, it's time to give him a new disguise' **User: Simon **Changes Snarf's disguise from a dog to a cute troll boy *'We'll see who's the party fool, when you have trouble with your drool' **User: Ruby **Result: Makes Flint droll uncontrollably *'Twist and twirl, curls unfurl, just try to be tough with your hair all puffed' **User: Coral **Result: Makes Ruby's hair stick out like a puff ball *'Just to get them back for lying, make them look like a dandelion' **User: Ruby **Result: Makes Onyx, Amethyst, Sapphire, and Topaz all have puffball hair *'N/A' **User: Troll-Snarf **Result: Turns Flint's guitar music from good to terrible *'Back-biting, nail-scratching, sound of a screech. Hair-pulling, stuff-stealing, drain of a leech. So much for friendship, now it all ends. Once there were five, but never again' **User: BFFL **Result: Attempts to dissolve the BFFL, but is interrupted *'BFFL' **User: BFFL **Result: Sends Simon and Snarf back to the Hidden Realm, dissolves his book, and returns all their hair to normal Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes